


Father

by Keepcalmandbrewtea



Series: Love Endures [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmandbrewtea/pseuds/Keepcalmandbrewtea
Summary: Little things that can change a man’s life.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Love Endures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, my first full attempt at writing anything, ever.  
> Many thanks to Aldebaran, Flora, and Snows and the late night Saturday gang for ~~kicking me in the butt~~ encouraging me to pursue this. :)

She finds them in the pool, swimming side by side: Erik proceeding with a slow, lavish stroke and Gustave with the dogged determination of one who doesn't want to be left behind.

As soon as they reach the edge, her son shoots out of the pool and runs towards her. He hugs her, overexcited and uncaring of the water he's leaving on her clothes. 

"Maman! Maman! Did you see? I was swimming! Father taught me!"

She raises her gaze over Gustave's head to the man still in the pool.

He will later concede that it was the water dripping from his sparse hair that threw her into error and not the tears shed at hearing himself called "Father" for the first time in his life.


End file.
